


Not Meant to Be - Plangst Drabble

by Pidgelings (AutumnFandoms)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, No happy here, Unrequited Love, just pure angst, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFandoms/pseuds/Pidgelings
Summary: The universe is a cruel place. Sometimes we learn these things too late.---Based off an idea I had from suggesting a Rp idea to someone with an extra layer of pain added to it. Enjoy!





	Not Meant to Be - Plangst Drabble

``

[✩] Sometimes, the things you want most in life never come to fruition. You'd give everything just to see this one thing, only for it to never happen. It's disappointing at best and downright unbearably painful at worst. However, sometimes, things just aren't meant to be. They were never supposed to happen. Perhaps in an alternate reality, you could find this thing but in your own, it doesn't exist. Worst of all, nothing will ever make that sting go away. That sting of pain. That sting of pain Pidge felt every time she looked at _him_.


``

[✩] Things weren't supposed to end up like this. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. She had a personal mission, one she had to focus on, yet he was a distraction. A _painfully wonderful_ distraction. As much as he annoyed her, his presence almost always lifted her mood. When he was gone, she missed him. Sadly, she had to fall in love with a guy who'd never return her feelings. Pidge Gunderson, aka Katie Holt, had fallen in love with Lance McClain.


``

[✩] People were never Pidge's forte and God forbid she'd have to talk about her emotions to them. There were very few people who Pidge could find herself comfortably talking to about feelings. Two were missing, one was back on Earth, and one was her leader. Still, after plenty of mental prep, she found herself confessing her feelings to her fellow Paladin. That day, a good friendship was shattered. Rejected and carrying a wounded heart, the Paladin of Green fled from her former friend in tears, isolating herself as she usually did when mentally plagued. There was a deep pain that no one will ever understand until they put their heart on the line and watch it get crushed with only an expression and a few words. No one will understand how deeply one's words can affect someone until they feel the effect of those words. Still, Pidge learned of these things in the most painful of ways.


``

[✩] Since that day, tensions were high between the two defenders. Pidge did everything in her power to avoid the Cuban boy while Lance did everything he could to try to fix things with the Italian girl. Both remained stubborn in their ways, causing everyone around them to be plagued with their emotional problems. Voltron hadn't worked smoothly since their split. The discord prevented them from focusing and caused the team to fall apart. The Green Paladin found herself at the center of scoldings from her fellow teammates. They didn't understand the pain she felt. They didn't understand why she was affected so deeply. They didn't understand _her_. A lash out came from her before isolation became her best friend once more. No one could reach her... at least, no one but the one she desired the affection of.


``

[✩] It was nowhere near perfect, but it was a start. An agreement of sorts. While things would never be the same between them again, the two knew that it was vital for not just them, but for the whole universe, that they learned to coexist once more. It took some time but warmth soon returned between them. It wasn't the same warmth they shared before, but it was better than the bitter cold that once consumed their relationship. Of course, perhaps it was her curse or the fate of the universe, but every time things looked to be getting better another bombshell would be dropped that left everything in ruins once more.


``

[✩] A Galra base on a planet of an easily forgotten name was the place the Voltron Team found themselves. Split into smaller groups to cover more ground, the Paladins of Green and Blue found themselves as partners on this mission. Things were much better between them than they were before, cracking jokes with one another during the calmer moments of the tense situation they found themselves in and covering each other's backs in the heat of battle. It was almost like the friendship they shared before. Still, neither expected what would happen to them next.


``

[✩] It was all a blur from happening so fast. The duo got ambushed and found themselves hardly able to keep up with their enemies. Lance was so focused on making sure every shot he took landed on its mark that he almost didn't register the pained scream of his ally behind him. _Almost._ By the time he had turned to face the scream, Pidge had already collapsed onto the floor. The Cuban didn't remember much between the moment he saw Pidge fall and the moment he was kneeling on the ground beside her. All he remembered was being surrounded by enemies, none of which were alive anymore.


``

[✩] Carefully, he shifted his friend's body to make it easy to cradle her frail form. Her suit was damaged just above her belt where it was easy to tell there was an open wound from all the blood. His blue eyes had widened in fear and Lance quickly brought one of his hands down to the wound to apply pressure as he supported Pidge's back with his thighs. A weak smile was shown to him as he rapidly told her she was going to be okay.


` **_"Don't worry Pidge. I'm going to get you to a Cryopod and you're going to be okay, just stay with me."_ ** `

[✩] It was hard to tell whether he was saying that to her or himself more. With a pained cough and a shake of her head, Pidge spoke.


` **_"No... By the time you get me to a pod I would have already bled out. This isn't a wound I'll survive, Lance."_ ** `

[✩] God, please don't say things like that, Pidge. At this point, tears were freely streaming down Lance's tan cheeks as he looked down at his dying friend. No. She couldn't leave him now. They had only just repaired what they broke. He can't lose her again. Not again. Pidge's voice sounded once more.


` **_"Hey... Can you allow me to be a little selfish right now? I know this is the end of my story, but I'd hate having such a sour ending, y'know? So, uh..."_ ** `

[✩] Her voice trailed off as her eyes closed and Lance began to panic. He bounced her body a little to try to bring her back. He needed to hear what she wanted. Her eyes opened once more as she cringed from the sudden movement. Fortunately, she seemed to get his signal to finish her request as gave a small laugh and continued.


` **_"Lance, could you do me my final request of pretending that you love me, really love me, for this final moment. I'd like to die feeling loved by someone."_ ** `

[✩] Every fiber in his being told him to tell, no, _beg_ her to stop talking like that. She was going to live... She had to! However, as he continued to cry, he nodded and whispered softly with a cracking voice.


` **_"Pidge, I... No... Katie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you... ...I love you. I really do. So, please, please don't leave me. Our story isn't over. You promised me that we'd have a movie night when we completed this mission...! Katie... Don't go..."_ ** `

[✩] Looking over her softly smiling face, Lance knew he was running out of time. The light in her eyes was fading with each second that passed. Removing his hand from her wound, he took off his helmet and tossed it to the side before grabbing Pidge's helmet and doing the same. A look of confusion spread across her face before Lance leaned down and brought his lips to hers as a final apology. She could feel his tears on her skin as they kissed for a moment. Her eyes fluttered closed as she smiled slightly. In that moment, she really did feel like he loved her. It was the perfect illusion to die too. He pulled away slowly as he knew this was their goodbye. They locked eyes for a moment.


` **_"Thank you, Lance..."_ ** `

[✩] With those final words whispered and a content smile on her face, Pidge's eyes closed for the final time as her breath ceased. Lance never found himself crying as hard as he did in that moment. He pulled her body closer to his and held onto her tightly as he wailed into her shoulder. She was gone and she was never coming back. Why? Why did things have to end like this?


``

[✩] Despite their grave lost, the mission ended successfully. They got what they needed and they even managed to retrieve Pidge's corpse. A funeral of sorts was held on the Castleship and no one on the ship was free from tears. It was hard to say who got hit the hardest from her death, but they all swore to not let her death be in vain.


``

[✩] Sometimes, the things you want most in life never come to fruition. You'd give everything just to see this one thing, only for it to never happen. It's disappointing at best and downright unbearably painful at worst. However, sometimes, things just aren't meant to be. Pidge was never meant to end up with Lance, that fact is certain. Still, at least the care they shared for each other was there in her final moments.


``

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I wrote this fic a month or two ago at 3 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. It's been stored away for a while with only a handful of people having read it.  
> Like, 10 or so.  
> 7/10 of them cried from the story and 5 of them don't even watch Voltron. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this small drabble of sadness!


End file.
